


Naughty Roommate

by Kajune



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo decides to punish his roommate when the man refuses to get out of bed. However, things get a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Roommate

There is not the slightest desire to get up in the man's head, yet with a suppressed anger he rises from his bed and ruffles his blond hair. The sun is shining brightly, even through the curtains supposed to be blocking its path. Seeing the morning sun greet him to a new day isn't something he enjoys, but after years of tolerating its presence, Shizuo slips out of the soft sheets and towards the door, without throwing a tantrum.

His head itches, so he continues to scratch.

In no time he would have made it to the bathroom had a groan not reach his ears. He stops moving, and looks over his shoulder to see his roommate still sprawled over the bed, comfortable and clearly not eager to begin the day. This sight pisses Shizuo off more than the sun ever could.

Didn't he just force himself out of bed and from a peaceful slumber despite all desire not to? Why should this man have the right to stay lazy while he has to go do work outside? It isn't fair, especially during every other occasion, it is the raven forcing him to hurry, to pick up the pace and ignore his inner wishes. This ranges from paying the rent to picking up the laundry, to cooking breakfast and to taking a shower.

This man has it FAR TOO EASY.

Wearing nothing but his boxers, Shizuo approaches the lazy raven. With one tug, he has the sheets removed from the man dressed in black from neck to ankles. However, the man still doesn't awaken.

Shizuo's frown deepens.

"Wake up, Izaya."

His words fall on deaf ears, and being the hot-head he is, his mood only worsens at the other's ignorance. He just loves to play unfair, doesn't he?

"Oi, Izaya!"

When the raven lets out a sound of protest and turns his head away, Shizuo finds himself challenged.

He smirks.

Carefully, he undoes the buttons of Izaya's shirt, starting slowly from bottom to top. He has never done this before, but he feels like teasing this man so much. Izaya is the type who loves his privacy, so why not take it all away when he is being this selfish?

Shizuo stops once he has exposed the small belly button, since those curled hands are in the way of his path. Shizuo gives those shut eyes a look, before asking...

"Are you going to wake up or not?"

The simple shake of the head informs Shizuo that Izaya has yet to realize he is being stripped, so, as a not so friendly roommate, Shizuo slides his hand under Izaya's trousers, slipping into those black boxers to give a certain organ one rough stroke.

"Ahh!"

Izaya jerks awake, and with wide eyes he looks at the smirking blond in shock.

"Sh-Shi--"

Not allowing the man to utter that disturbing nickname, Shizuo begins pumping Izaya, causing the raven to cry and moan in a mixture of shock, pain and mild pleasure, assuming he knows what pleasure feels like, being the virgin he most likely is.

Izaya's hands thrash around, until an unbreakable hold by Shizuo's single palm pins them above his head.

"Are you going to get up or not?"

Izaya looks at the man accusingly, his cheeks all pink.

"You brute, stop! Let me sleep! I'm tired!"

"From doing what?"

When Izaya fails to give an immediate reply, one Shizuo was not expecting, the so-called 'brute' pumps faster, driving his roommate over the edge. In a short time, the rave cums all over the inside of his boxers and onto Shizuo's hand.

"Come on, get up, and go take a shower."

Like a stubborn child, Izaya refuses, shaking his head violently in protest.

"I love this bed."

'So do I.' Shizuo says to himself.

Realizing words will get him nowhere, Shizuo pulls the trousers down, causing those cheeks to darken even more. Clearly, Shizuo is using sexual assault against this person, with who he currently lives with for the sake of mutual benefit, since one is rich but has no home while the other is poor but lives in an apartment.

It may seem utterly cruel that Shizuo is treating such a helpful person this way, but right now he feels like teaching his roommate a lesson above all else.

"Izaya..."

Shizuo gives one final warning, cursing himself lightly for having such a big heart while those legs bend to cover up soaked boxers.

"Please, just let me sleep..."

Tired of being on the receiving end of mental torture and motherly berating, Shizuo sighs, and pulls the boxers off in one swift go. Izaya yelps in response, but knows he can do nothing to protect his beautiful skin from being revealed, even to this man he doesn't particularly hate. They simply like pushing each other's buttons, and that is what Shizuo is joyfully doing now, much to the other's chagrin.

Shizuo resumes pumping Izaya, whose only other response besides his loud moans is the bucking of his hips, insisting he goes harder and faster, even though both are aware Izaya just wants to be left alone and not touched.

"Stop!"

Izaya is ignored throughout the duration of two full hand jobs, which leave him feeling weak and all the more eager to sleep. Shizuo notices this when he looks at his face, with its half-lidded, watery eyes, and its two colored cheeks that somehow make Izaya look cute.

If he does stop now, Shizuo will not get what he's been wanting; an obedient 'flea'. However, without much planning he has instead left the man more exhausted than he was to begin with. If he were to force him out of bed still, he will have to drag him out personally or else they'll end up nowhere.

Something catches Shizuo's attention as he ponders on his options, his eyes observing how Izaya is slowly but surely slipping into a deep slumber, despite having a...

"Izaya, you're still hard."

Tiredness vanishes from that heated face instantly. It seems despite his honest desires, he now has other wants to fulfill, and Shizuo doesn't feel like he minds helping him out...this way.

Before the other can protest or stop him, Shizuo takes hold of his member again and pumps it hard. Already at his limit both physically and mentally, Izaya is unable to do anything but let his body react erotically to the motions of that hand. When the next lot comes out, Shizuo decides to take a look at the little hole beneath by lifting Izaya's legs up. It seems quite clear even to an inexperienced him that no man has laid a finger on Izaya, and this thought manages to turn him on.

'Why the hell?'

Shizuo doesn't know why he feels so excited, why the urge to continue is so strong when knowing that by now, further punishment will only make the man less able to get up. He's lucky he works indoors, with no need to rush outside to meet awaiting co-workers. The jealousy Shizuo has long had over this man is what initially drove him to strip and tease Izaya, but it feels as though something else is making him press a finger against that hole.

Is he attracted to Izaya?

When the raven realizes what his roommate is planning to do, he starts to panic.

"No, please, no! Shizu-chan, please don't! I don't want to-"

Again, the blond acts as if he can't hear a word coming from the tired raven. Those sounds of protest are cut off by the entering of a finger into the tight hole, its walls gripping onto the invader and making it hard to move...and making Shizuo's own member stiff.

It feels so good, being inside there. Shizuo is kind of glad Izaya is a virgin, and is very tempted to change that himself even if it will cost him a lot of blood resulting from a thousand stab wounds. He doesn't care, even if Izaya leaves him broke, right now he doesn't care.

He wants this man.

Izaya begins to moan as the finger forces its way in and out of him. Soon when movement becomes easier, Shizuo inserts another dry finger, making the hole larger. Powerless against this man famous for being strong, Izaya just lies helplessly and lets his roommate prepare to take him. After months of living under the same roof together, it has long become clear to Izaya that Shizuo has never slept with anyone, and this makes him scared.

What if he makes a mistake?

No sound is able to escape his throat as the movements continue, scissoring his insides at a steady pace. When a third finger goes in, Izaya's back arches at the feeling of pleasure arising. He must be a masochist to enjoy this kind of thing, being violated by his less-than-a-friend roommate while being completely unable to fight back.

Yes, he must indeed love pain.

Heat begins to build up in the room, evident by how Shizuo is sweating from simply moving his fingers inside that hot cavern. Once he feels he can move all three fingers freely, Shizuo pulls them out, and brings forth his hard on. Izaya's eyes dart down towards the part of Shizuo he has never seen before, and is a bit nervous to find it larger than his own. He should have expected it to be, but knowing he is about to have sex with a man who has no prior knowledge about this kind of act, he can't help but want to run away.

Shizuo doesn't go off and penetrate Izaya without hesitation. When he sees a look of fear in those reddish eyes, he comes to a halt. He has seen that look far too many times, and has failed far too many times at preventing that look to ignore today. Using his clean hand, he caresses Izaya's cheek lovingly, his eyes expressing care and concern as the two pairs meet.

"I know I've gone too far, but let me continue. My instincts...won't let me stop."

Izaya doesn't say anything, but his eyes tell all that's intended to be said when Shizuo looks at them directly.

"I promise you. I'll make this our best first time."

As his fists clench the sheets in part regret part self-hate, Izaya slowly warms up to the idea of trusting this man. They have argued a lot over small matters, but in the end, they care about each other as whenever one slips up or does something wrong, the other never fails to try and fix the problem, even giving minor punishments, which is what started off this moment between them.

Izaya has, by the way, never lived with anyone his whole life, has never had food cooked for him, never had his clothes taken care of for him, nor had his personal space respected (until now that is).

The feeling of gratitude is what causes those hands to release the soft fabric, and for Izaya's whole body to relax. This brings much comfort to Shizuo, who then resumes moving in between those legs and carefully inserts himself inside Izaya. Pleasure instantly strikes him the minute he has entered.

'Damn it! It feels so good...!'

Shizuo stills himself once he is fully in, while Izaya's breath hitches at the feeling of being so filled up, especially for the first time. The pair remain steady for a while, both adjusting to the new feeling neither have ever experienced for over 20 years. It takes a bit of will power for Shizuo not to cum right then and there, his heart racing at the feeling of hot walls tightening around him, holding him in place when he so badly wants to move.

A while later, Shizuo slides out...before thrusting straight back in.

"Ahh!"

Pain hits the raven as his head tilts back and lower lip gets bitten. He wants this. He now knows he wants this, this amazing feeling of Shizuo making love to him despite their bumpy lives. He wants to lose himself to his roommate, and to no other man. He holds down any signs of pain as Shizuo repeats the motion, doing his best not to discourage the blond as the man continues to enjoy himself.

In a while the enjoyment becomes mutual, as pain fades away and is replaced by pleasure. In and out the blond goes, entering deep during certain thrusts until he finally hits something like a wall, one that sends the raven screaming in pleasure.

"Ah~h...! Shi-Shi...zu-chan!!"

Hearing his name, his hated nickname, said in that arousing voice, leads the pounding to grow even faster...and even harder.

Shizuo assaults that spot without hesitation, caring not anymore if he is doing the other any damage. All he can see is encouraging sounds and a body begging for more. He tries his best to keep up the pace, not wanting this session to end by any means. The bed rocks as skins meet, while hearts hammer inside different chests.

Eventually, their great moment of joy reaches its finale, with Shizuo cumming inside of Izaya, filling him up with his wasted seeds.

Both men pant afterwards, both feeling a bit disappointed at the early finish, yet neither feel the strength to continue as what seems to be sleep comes and takes Izaya away before Shizuo even manages to pull out. Looking up, Shizuo sees the other's sleeping face, all covered in mixed sweat.

It annoys him a bit that he just got left behind, however, he is old enough to know that this is his fault, even if the other consented in the end. Pulling out, Shizuo rests on the bed for a while next to his new lover, but fails to join the man in Dreamland when the sun's light hits him in the eyes.

"The hell?"

Glaring at the curtains, Shizuo is then reminded that _he_ still has to go to work and not leave Tom nor Vorona waiting in the middle of the streets...again. Not sparing the man he continues to be jealous of a single glance, Shizuo rises from the bed and pulls up his boxers.

By the time he is in the shower, he is already thinking about how to punish Izaya again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this didn't turn out nicely. Hope you all enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading~


End file.
